10 simples pasos para ligar
by Jaden Andersen
Summary: YAOI. ITASASO itachi esta enamorado del marionetista, pero no sabe q hacer para ganarse su corazon, por ello recuere a cierto librito ¿lograra conquistar a sasori? ¿o lo traumara de por vida? nwn pesimo summary pero denle un chance, les juro q esta buen


Tsuki-yuu: hola siii matenme ahhh es q ejemm... como explico

itachi: rapido mujer ¬¬

tsuki-yuu: ok ok lo q pasa es q yo tenia una cuenta compartida con una amiga... "akasuna_shukakugaara" pero nos peleamos y buenooo ya sabran

entonces hay subia mis finc yaoi q ya tengo... tendre q hacerlo aqui

AVISO: esto no esflagio son trabajos mios... q para comprobar estan en otro foro... solo q con otro nickname jejeje pero es mio...

ok ojala les guste y me digan su opinion... gracias por comprender

**++**++**++**++**++

CAP 1: COMO LLEGUE A ESTO???

Frustración, coraje, desesperación, impotencia y tristeza eran algunas de las emociones que ahogaban al ojirojo ¿Por qué?... su problema tenia nombre y hasta apellido.

Akasuna no Sasori

El bello pelirrojo ex ninja de Suna traía de un ala al poseedor del mangekyo sharingan, ya no sabía qué hacer para lograr llamar la atención del marionetista; lo había intentado todo y cuando digo todo, es TODO. Desde ese día, ese bendito y maldito día que conoció su verdadero aspecto se enamoro profundamente del ojimiel.

Observo por unos instantes un pequeño libre de pastas azules, el cual sostenía en sus manos; una mueca de completo odio se figuro en el bello rostro del moreno, furioso lanzo ese libro contra el árbol más cercano. Había salido un rato a caminar, para ver si se le ocurría algo que solucionara su problema, pero mientras más pensaba, más molesto se ponía.

-Y pensar que confié en ti- señalo acusadoramente al pequeño librito –Ahora veras…-comenzó a formar los sellos para lanzar un katon, pero –diablo que bajo he caído, mira que pelear con un libro

En verdad que estaba desesperado, pero como no estarlo, siendo que estas enamorado de el chico mas precioso del mundo –al menos ante los ojos de Itachi el pelirrojo lo era- y es que por más que se esforzara todos sus intentos terminaron en completo fracaso.

-Sasori…-suspiro resignado, pero no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza desde ese día.

*************FLASH BACK-TU VERDADERO ASPECTO**************

Se encontraban todos los Akatsukis reunidos en la sala principal en espera de su líder.

Cada uno estaba metido en sus cosas, Kisame charlaba animadamente con el aloe vera, esos dos no paraban de lanzarse miradas coquetas; esto ya tenía más que fastidiado al pelinegro y es que creía que esa actitud era estúpida, es más que obvio que el heredero del sharingan jamás se había enamorado.

El jashista peleaba, cosa por demás común, con el tesorero de la organización; aquella relación de odio-amor sorprendía más de uno. Frente a todos se la pasaban gritando e insultándose mutuamente, pero cuando creían que nadie los escuchaba se recitaban palabras cursis, y los gritos eran de otro tipo.

El hiperactivo no paraba de revolotear alrededor del rubio, preguntando tonterías como:

_-Deidara-sempai ¿Por qué su cabello es rubio?_

_-Sempai, ¿es hombre?_

_-Sempai, porque golpea a Tobi chico bueno?_

Digamos que Deidara tiene muy poca paciencia a lo que se refiera a Tobi. Y el rubio, bueno mejor ustedes vean:

-donde estará Sasori-danna?? Humm- se cuestiono el rubio sentado cómodamente.

-Deidara-sempai, Tobi es chico bueno, prometo portarme bien- lloriqueaba el enmascarado, tratando de convencer al artista de que sentarse sobre él no era tan divertido como parecía.

Justo cuando el rubio estaba por calmar al hiperactivo, se escucho una gran explosión.

-Que fue eso??- pregunto alterado el espadachín

-Creo que viene del laboratorio de Sasori- respondió el Uchiha

-Ahhhhhh DANNA- el rubio no necesito saber nada más para salir corriendo al dichoso laboratorio, donde momentos antes trabajaba el marionetista

-Espere Deidara-sempai, Tobi lo acompañara- y dicho el hiperactivo hecho a correr detrás del rubio de coleta, al igual que los demás miembros que ocupaban la sala.

**************************

Al llegar al taller del renegado de Suna, las expresiones de los Akatsukis eran todo un poema, y es que la habitación emanaba un extraño humo cargado de un espeso hedor a químicos; la puerta… bueno ya no había puerta, pero los más preocupante era que le marionetista no daba señales de vida.

-Sasori-sempai, está con vida??-grito Tobi con la esperanza de que su otro sempai continuara con vida.

-Idiota como puedes preguntar algo así, por jashin-sama que eres un baka-regaño el peliblanco

De entre el humo comenzó a emerger una silueta; con forme avanzaba la figura comenzaba a aclararse. Cuando por fin la figura era completamente visible…

-Cofff coff… -se quejaba un joven de no más de 20 años, cabello pelirrojo y una tez tan blanca como la porcelana.

-Ahhhh-grito Tobi- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Sasori-sempai?

-Idiota-el pelirrojo golpeo al enmascarado, dejándolo noqueado-¡¡DEIDARA CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE A MI LABORATORIO NO SE ENTRA Y MUCHO MENOS SE JUEGA CON MIS QUIMICOS¡¡

-Este… yo… emm… lo siento danna.. humm-se disculpo el rubio ante la sorpresa de más de uno

-Ahh, de acuerdo pero..

El marionetista fue interrumpido bruscamente- Un momento, ¿Tú eres Sasori?

-A quien esperaban encontrar en MI laboratorio ¿a Orochimaru? –respondió burlonamente

-Pero Sasori-sempai era mas viejo, jorobado y feo- chillo el enmascarado

-Demonios, que soy yo- grito furioso el Akasuna, y para probarlo; de sus manos se desprendieron unos delgados hilos de chakra para unirlos al cuerpo del "chico bueno". Los dedos del pelirrojo se movían con maestría y el cuerpo del pobre pelinegro se retorcía cual vil trapo viejo.

-No hay duda es Sasori- decreto el tesorero, viendo con resignación la poca paciencia del ojimiel

-ahh… ahhh Tobi entiende.. usted es… Sa… sori…sem… pai-logro decir entrecortadamente ya que las bruscas sacudidas que sufria su cuerpo le impedían hablar bien –auchh- se quejo al caer de bruces contra el suelo

-Alguno mas tiene dudas- los flequillos del marionetista cubrían sus ojos dándole un aspecto amenazador

El Uchiha no podía quitar la vista de encima del bello pelirrojo, sus grandes ojos miel, su blanca piel, todo de el era maravilloso… pero si su aspecto era tan hermoso ¿Por qué se ocultaba dentro de esa cosa?

Y como si el tesorero hubiese leído la mente del oji rojo- Sasori, si ese es tu aspecto, porque estabas dentro de lo que supongo es una marioneta-

-Larga y escalofriante historia- respondió dando a entender que aquel tema no le era muy grato- Solo diré dos palabras: Serpiente acosadora

Un escalofrió colectivo recorrió a los presentes, era mejor no tocar ese tema.

***********FIN DEL FLASH BACK********

Desde esa ocasión el moreno no dejo de observar al renegado de Suna y gracias a las insistencias del rubio, el marionetista no volvió a ocupar a hiruko, en parte por Deidara, y por otro lado porque tardo mas de dos meses en repararlo ya que la explosión lo destruyo casi por completo; aunque claro esta lo utilizaría solo para las misiones.

Ya no sabía ni que pensar de si mismo, es que su mente trabajaba al mil por hora, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces tuvo que cambiar las sabanas de su cama; pero todo era culpa de Sasori.

Maldición, es que ese pelirrojo no podría dejar de ser tan sensual.

-Me rindo soy un pervertido- sentencio al recordar como la más simple acción del marionetista provocaba una hemorragia nasal en el.- como puedo conquistarte??

Ya no tenía esperanza, pero eso le pasaba por confiar en los consejos de un libro: "TECNICAS PARA LIGAR" por Jiraiya

**++**++**++

Tsuki-yuu: les gusto??? o.o ojala q si jejeje

ahhh un itasaso eso casi no existe jajaja espero rewers

SAYO nwn


End file.
